Adicto al Cerezo
by Gali Haruno
Summary: Luego de resultar herido en una misión, Sasuke la vuelve a ver después de haberla rechazado por su tozudez, a raíz de esto el Uchiha empieza a libra una batalla interna por estar lejos de Sakura sin lograrlo, ya que se ha vuelto adicto a ella (un poco de Lemon, espero que les guste este Fanfiction) SasuSaku al 100% Los personajes no son míos y solo escribo por diversión.
1. Chapter 1

Adicto al Cerezo

Capítulo 1

Hospital Konoha, un día casi normal para Sakura.

– Doctora Haruno la requieren en urgencias, Sasuke-sama fue herido gravemente y no hay nadie que lo pueda ayudar, corra.

Sakura miró a la enfermera pero la duda se reflejaba en su rostro – Karin, Ino, Shizune o la misma Tsunade lo pueden atender.

– No, no hay nadie disponible, sólo usted – Sakura la miró incrédula – Bueno, está Karin pero al ver Sasuke-sama se desmayó.

La chica suspiró de forma cansina, no es que no quisiera ayudarlo, pero Sasuke no dejaría que ella se acercará aunque fuera caso de vida o muerte.

– Está bien, ¿dime dónde se encuentra?

Antes de entrar a la sala, respiro hondamente, pero al verlo estaba inconsciente, la chica internamente descanso, sin embargo la tranquilidad terminó al ver su estado y de forma inmediata lo entendió, ahora, su preocupación era otra.

– ¿Qué le ocurrió?

– Fue herido al defender a su equipo en la misión que les fue asignada.

La tarea no fue tan complicada y logró estabilizarlo, las heridas sólo se veían aparatosas por la sangre que emanaba de ellas, lo que era seguro es que necesitaba atención de inmediata porque en dado caso podría desangrarse.

Durante la curación Sasuke despertó siendo poseído por una gran paz interior que hace tanto tiempo no sentía, el chakra que invadía su cuerpo le reconfortaba, pero una vez que abrió los ojos se paralizó y quiso incorporase sin logarlo; para Sakura esto no pasó desapercibido y dijo sin mirarlo y con semblante serio – Lo siento Uchiha, tuve que inmovilizarte hasta terminada la curación.

La respuesta fue un gruñido, Sakura ahora no podía concentrarse del todo sentía la mirada fría de su paciente nada amable y sin siquiera mirarlo dijo – Enfermera, por favor encárguese del capitán Uchiha, ya está fuera de peligro, en cuando a la siguiente revisión por favor consulta con alguien, yo ya no soy necesaria.

Al momento de que Sakura dejó de curarlo, Sasuke experimento nuevamente el vacío y la frialdad que recorría su cuerpo y por un momento su corazón y mente lo traicionaron tratando de retenerla sin lograrlo.

– Sakura – la llamó pero ella simplemente huyó por la puerta de la sala, fue cuando Sasuke por fin recuperó su movilidad.

Habían pasado un 1 día, 1 y nunca regresó a verlo, y su mal humor acrecentaba ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía, bueno en realidad no quería admitirlo, pero su enojo principal fue que ella se olvidó de él y de su recuperación.

Sin embargo, no podía culpar a nadie más que a él mismo, recordando exactamente de la última discusión que tuvo con ella.

 _– No Sakura, esto no puede salir a la luz, estamos bien así._

 _La chica lloraba – Pero no entiendo ¿por qué? – Al no recibir respuesta dijo– Si nuestra relación no sale a la luz, esto tendrá que terminarse, estoy cansada de jugar al escondite._

 _El rostro de Sasuke era el mismo de siempre sin expresión alguna – Entonces, esto es insalvable, no volveré a buscarte, en este momento doy por rotos todos los lazos que nos atan._

 _Pero a comparación de Sakura en su rostro se podía leer todo – ¿Así, sólo así? ¿Das fin a nuestra relación?- gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _– No escuchaste bien, Haruno, toda relación que nos pueda unir aquí termina – Desapareciendo en una nube._

– ¡Buenos días, capitán Uchiha! – entró con gran entusiasmo la enfermera, el cual se apagó del todo al ver al paciente con promesa de asesinato.

– ¿Dónde está?

Noriko tembló al escuchar su voz y tartamudeando respondió – La… la doctora Karin, ven… vendrá en un rato más.

– No hablo de ella, quiero ver a Sakura ¿Dónde está?

– ¿La… la doctora Sukura? Ella sólo lo entendió porque era una emergencia, la doctora asignada para usted, es Karin.

Sasuke activó su Sharigan – Dile a Sakura que sino viene haré destrozos en el hospital, empezando con esta habitación.

La enfermera al escuchar la amenaza empezó a retroceder como si estuviera frente a una bestia salvaje, pero se sintió a salvo cuando logró abrir la puerta y, aprovechando la oportunidad salió más que despavorida para ir a informar a la doctora Sakura de la situación.

Sakura que terminaba de atender a un paciente, pensó que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, al ver a su enfermera tan espantada – Noriko, ¿qué sucede?

– Es el capitán Uchiha, él quiere verla y ha amenazado con destruir el hospital sino se presenta ante él.

La doctora Haruno no se sorprendió pero no sabía qué quería ahora Sasuke, ella estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra su última solicitud, pero se molestó, una cosa era el conflicto que había entre ellos y otra muy distinta en amenazar al personal de hospital e incluso a este recinto.

La ninja-médico le sonrió a su enfermera – Noriko, tranquila, Sasuke sólo está haciendo un berrinche.

– ¿Está usted segura, doctora?, él encendió sus ojos.

– Como te dije, es un berrinche, en seguida iré a su habitación.

Sakura entró sin recelo a la habitación de su antiguo compañero – ¿Y bien, qué es lo que quieres Uchiha?

El chico empezó a reír de forma irónica – Vaya, "Uchiha" ¡eh!, bien, no me desagrada, sólo tal vez lo pronunciarás con más ternura y cariño como la última vez, yo podría acostumbrarme.

La doctora se avergonzó, sabiendo a que última vez se refería – En tus sueños.

Sasuke sonrió – ¿En mis sueños?, no Sakura lo prefiero real.

En un movimiento rápido la jaló hacia él dejándola a su merced.

– ¡Suéltame! – Exigió Sakura – Alguien puede entrar y podría… – no terminó de decir lo que quería porque las caricias hicieron que emitirá un gemido, sólo audible para su compañero.

– Debo entender, ¿qué me estás dando tu aprobación para esto? – Dijo Sasuke mientras acariciaba su rostro lentamente y con delicadeza – La miraba examinando cada parte de su rostro, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera – Te extrañe, Haruno – susurró cerca de sus labios y de inmediato se apoderó de ellos.

Sakura embriagada por la actitud del Shinobi correspondió al beso que le estaba ofreciendo que cada vez era más profundo, más posesivo.

Las manos de Sasuke empezaron a viajar por su cintura de la chica, subiendo cada vez más hasta llenar sus manos, la chica que empezaba gemir entre caricia y caricia.

– Cerezo – repetía mientras su boca jugaba con sus botones que sobresalían por las atenciones que les estaban ofreciendo, degustando como un niño pequeño los caramelos que no deseaba compartir con nadie, mientras su mano viajaba en busca de la otra golosina que también necesitaba atención, bajó lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su destino, introduciendo su mano con el deseo de llegar a saborear sus gemidos que ella misma trataba de silenciar cerrando su boca con sus manos, no podía darse el lujo de ser descubiertos.

La pelirrosa no resistió más y pedía a gritos mudos llegar a lo siguiente, que en ese momento Sasuke era el único en lograr esa hazaña, él pudo leer sin mayor problema la necesidad que le había creado, porque él mismo se había contagiado, con una sonrisa lasciva se introdujo en ella.

El movimiento empezó sin calmar su avidez del uno por el otro, al contrario, la incrementaba al estar dentro de ella, aumentó el ritmo, no paraba, no se detendría hasta llegar al final de su deseo.

El placer oscuro que le otorgaba Sasuke no lo podía detener, no fue hasta que él se enterró en lo más profundo dejando su rastro en ella para quedar por el momento complacidos y saciados.

Mientras reposaban Sasuke dijo – Eres hermosa, Cerezo – sin dejarla de acariciar, su piel era una adicción y su mirada expresaba un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones.

Sakura no hablaba, tenía miedo de decir algo y romper la magia, pero tenía que hacerlo, no había opción.

– ¿Esto dónde nos deja, Sasuke?

– No entiendo tu pregunta – dijo empezando nuevamente a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos.

– Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero.

– Donde siempre y como siempre – tapizando de besos su cuerpo – Como mi novia, por supuesto.

– ¿Novia? – dijo gimiendo.

Los besos continuaban – Sí, mi dulce y preciosa novia secreta.

– "¿Secreta?" – Profiero en su mente y de inmediato se puso rígida.

Su compañero lo notó y supo que sus palabras no habían sido las adecuadas, que esa palabra los regresaría a donde estaban hace uno días, pero esta vez Sakura no lloró, simplemente lo empujo, olivándose de sus heridas, pero seguro el dolor no se compararía con el que ella sentía.

Sakura se levantó y acomodando su ropa con la poca dignidad que le quedaba ahora ella pronunció la frase – Ahora soy yo quien no quiero volver a verte.

– ¿Por qué, Sakura? – Con voz cortante y profunda –No entiendo, ¿esto no fue nuestra reconciliación? Sabes que nos necesitamos.

La chica suspiro, ya no lloraría, no ya no – ¿Por qué tiene que ser un secreto? – respondió con otra pregunta.

– Ya lo sabes, Sakura, tengo demasiados enemigos, no quiero ponerte en peligro.

Sakura arqueó su ceja – Claro – dijo aséptica – ¿Me crees tan débil?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió – ¿Mi amor? – dijo de forma empalagosa, restregándose en Sasuke, el shinobi trataba de detenerla ante los ojos de Sakura que sólo le dedico una mirada más antes de salir de ese infierno en el que ella por su voluntad había entrado.

Fin del capítulo 1

23092018


	2. Chapter 2

Adicto al Cerezo

Capítulo 2

Aldea de Konoha, Hospital de Konoha

– Eres un niño muy fuerte – dijo Sakura pareciendo impresionada, mientras terminaba su revisión.

– Lo sé – jactándose de él mismo – Cuando sea grande también seré un gran Shinobi, como los grandes héroes de Konoha como Naruto-sama y Sasuke-sama.

La mamá del pequeño paciente y Sakura sonrieron – ¡Muy bien y tú lo logras!, ya lo verás, serás tan fuerte como Naruto – omitiendo el nombre de Sasuke a propósito.

La ninja-médico los despidió y pidió que entrara su siguiente paciente.

– Sakura – Entró con paso seguro al consultorio.

– ¿Sasuke, qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sin querer levantarse de su asiento.

– ¿No es obvio?

– No, no lo es.

– Hablemos.

– No, lo siento, tengo trabajo por favor retírate, Uchiha – dijo de una forma cortante y sin transmitir ningún sentimiento.

– Tenemos que hablar.

– "Vaya, cuántas veces ella había pedido eso mismo y le fue negado" – pensó – pero ella no era vengativa, sólo que en esta ocasión todo sería bajo sus reglas y condiciones, ya no la lastimarían, no ya no más.

– Claro, entiendo, sin embargo, estoy trabajando, ¿sabes? Ahora si me disculpas… – señalándole la salida.

– Sakura, tenemos que hablar – imprimiendo una orden de manera velada.

Sin imputarse por Sasuke, revisaba su agenda del día de hoy – Y yo dije: entiendo, pero por el momento estoy trabajando – comentó con un tono calmado y moderado, pero sin mirarlo, ya que hojeaba nuevamente su agenda – Hoy en específico, toda la tarde la tendré ocupada y el resto de la mañana también, así que si me disculpas – Otra vez, le señaló la puerta.

– ¿Cuándo?

– ¿Cuándo, qué, Sasuke? – Cuestionó la chica.

– ¿Cuándo podemos hablar?

– No lo sé – hundiendo su nariz en la agenda – ¡mmm!, tal vez dentro de dos o tres semanas, necesitas preguntarle a Noriko, la enfermera que me ayudas con las citas, pero si es un tema urgente, Karin o Ino te pueden ayudar.

Sasuke encorvo su ceja – ¿Te burlas de mí?

– No – fingiendo inocencia – Tú quieres una consulta y yo simplemente te estoy dando opciones, porque el hecho que seamos conocidos no puedo darte preferencias, ya tengo una lista – señalando su agenda, al parecer sí tenía una vena vengativa.

Sasuke cerró los ojos como implorando paciencia – ¿Conocidos, dices? ¿Consulta, dices?

– Sí –con un tono de sarcasmo.

– Tú, molesta, vendrás conmigo – El Uchiha perdió toda paciencia, hasta el punto de caminar hacia la pelirrosa, pero sin lograr más que dos pasos escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe.

– ¡Sakura! – Gritó Naruto – Ven corre, Sai y Lee están en muy mal estado.

La chica se levantó de golpe de su asiento – ¿Qué dices Naruto?

Uzumaki la tomó de la mano – Justo lo que escuchaste, Sai y Lee están muy mal heridos, necesitan tu ayuda, vamos – se detuvo un momento y con ello Sakura también haciendo que se estrellara en su espalda, soltando un quejido por lo que Naruto le dedicó una mirada para examinarla y al ver que no era nada continuo y dijo – Sasuke, Teme, tú también acompáñanos, la Quinta quiere vernos.

Al llegar a la sala donde se encontraban sus compañeros muy mal heridos, notó que por cada poro de su cuerpo goteaba sangre sin tener alguna herida abierta y, de acuerdo al informe de Ino y Shizune, algo les estaba extrayendo su sangre, así como si tuvieran sanguijuelas en todo su cuerpo.

Sai estaba siendo atendido por Ino y Lee por Shizune, pero no era suficiente, necesitaban mucho chakra, algo que Sakura tenía en demasía, la atención se tenía que ofrecer al mismo tiempo, así que pensó en emplear esa nueva técnica que podía favorecer a los dos al mismo tiempo era arriesgado porque drenaría su chakra más rápido pero por su estado de sus amigos no había otra solución.

– ¿Sakura, no intentarás…? – Dijo Ino con angustia en su voz.

– Sí, Ino, para limpiar el veneno debo de atacar todos los puntos a su vez.

– Sakura… – fue la voz de Shizune – "¿En qué momento llegaste a desarrollar ese jutsu médico?, es peligroso" – pensó su compañera – Sakura, por favor.

– Vamos, confíen en mí, no será como comer un pedazo de pastel, pero el sangrado está aumentando y no hay forma de pararlo sino hasta sacar el último miligramo de veneno que circula por sus venas.

La chica se paró en frente de sus amigo y realizando unos sellos con las manos creo una pequeña bola de chakra que conforme abría las manos se hacía cada más grande una vez lo suficientemente grande absorbió a los Shinobis convalecientes para empezar la curación.

La oficina del Hokage

– Vean esto – dijo Tsunade señalando los pergaminos sobre su escritorio – Sai y Lee los trajeron.

Los integrantes masculinos del equipo 7 miraban expectantes la información que les ofrecía – ¿Qué se supone es esto? – preguntó Kakashi.

– No lo sabemos con exactitud – comentó la Quinta – Sin embargo al leer el informe podemos decir que alguien trató de envenenar a todo un pueblo y fueron detenidos por Sai y Lee, fue una imprudencia de su parte, así que el día de mañana partirán en busca del origen.

– ¿Vieja, por qué esperar hasta mañana? Si podemos ir hoy.

– Naruto, deja de llamare vieja – dejándole caer un golpe en la cabeza – Hoy no es posible porque Sakura están ayudando a sus compañeros y tendrá que descansar.

– No es necesario, ella no está lista para una misión así – Declaró Sasuke – Sería un estorbo, prefiero llevar a Karin o a esa chica que siempre está contigo – afirmó.

– ¡Ah! No lo creo Sasuke – Kakashi habló – ella pertenece al equipo médico de Elite de la Hokage, el despreciar su valía puede traerte graves consecuencias.

– Eres un cabrón, Sasuke – Dijo Naruto – Sabes que ella es una pieza fundamental y en el equipo y considerando esta situación es indispensable.

– Uchiha, escucha bien lo que te digo porque no lo volveré a repetir – Habló la Quinta – No te atreva a minimizar a Sakura, ella es muy valiosa para su equipo y para el pueblo; si la pierdes por tu soberbia y ceguera te arrepentirás, además… ¿Qué demonios es eso? Ese chakra es de Sakura.

Tsunade se levantó con miedo, el ambiente estaba cargado completamente por la esencia de Sakura, el chakra que lo rodeaba era dulce y agradable, una sensación que Sasuke había experimentado de primera mano pero en otra situación y bajo otra sensación.

– Niña tonta, espero que no hayas cometido una tontería – murmuró para sí, mientras veía como todos corrían hacia el hospital donde era la fuente del chakra.

Hospital de Konoha, Salas de Curación.

En cuestión de segundos, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi arribaron al hospital de Konoha, justo a donde se llevaba a cabo la curación de Sai y Lee.

Lo que pudieron notar los dejó impactados, Sakura rodeaba con un chakra de color azul con toque verdes que rodeaba a los heridos y a su Doctora, y desprendiéndose de ella pequeñas chispas que invadían el ambiente.

– Sakura, por favor detente, estás agotando tu chakra – gritó Ino.

– Solo un poco más – dijo tambaleándose – Un poco más – Con un grito y un movimiento de manos rápido libero más chakra sellando las heridas invisibles de sus compañeros y reparando todo daño en sus cuerpos tan internos como externos, el chakra que los envolvía desapareció sin dejar mayor rastro que un ambiente de paz y calma.

Shizune e Ino tomaron a los pacientes para que recuperaran, y en el caso de Sakura se desvaneció pero antes de caer la atrapó Sasuke, mientras la miraba enojado.

Hospital de Konoha, habitación de Sakura Haruno.

Sakura continuaba durmiendo para reponer el chakra perdido en la curación de sus amigos, llevaba 8 horas seguidas, pero Tsunade dijo que dormiría por lo menos 120 hora, sin embargo, no fue así, con 2 horas más ella despertó, la habitación del hospital estaba iluminada con la luz del sol, ya que podía ver por la ventana que era de día, sin poder determinar exactamente qué hora era.

– ¿Sasuke, qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

– No es obvio idiota, te estoy cuidando – Dijo cruzando los brazos – Ahora que estás despierta, ¿me puedes explicar qué carajos hiciste?

– ¡Lee! ¡Sai! – Gritó levantándose de golpe – Debo de ver cómo están.

– Ellos están bien – Le dijo Sasuke tomándola por la cintura evitando que saliera de la habitación – ¿Estás mal de tu cabeza o qué? Tú te quedas aquí hasta que te repongas completamente, Tsunade me dijo la estupidez que hiciste, ¿qué acaso querías morir? Esa técnica que utilizaste puede absorber todo tu chakra idiota.

– Deja de insultarme, cabrón – gritó Sakura – No menosprecies, yo sé lo que hago y cómo lo hago, además, ya estoy bien – luchando por liberarse de su agarre.

– No – fue la escueta repuesta.

– Déjame, malnacido, tengo que ver cómo están mis amigos – seguía forcejeando, al no poder soltarse ocupó su fuerza extrema para luchar contra de él – Bastardo, déjame, le diré a Naruto y él…

– ¿Él qué, Sakura? – Preguntó mirando a sus ojos con la voz amenazadora acostumbrada y sin dejarse arremeter, Sakura lo pateo duramente en su espinilla, aflojando el agarre que la sostenía, pero sin otorgarle la libertad total, Sasuke en venganza la besó.

La pelirrosa se resistía tratando de alejarse de él – No, déjame, no otra vez – El Uchiha tenía problemas para poder controlar al chica y con un movimiento más los dos cayeron en la cama.

Sasuke la miró y dijo – Deja de gritar, nos escucharan – la chica maliciosamente lo observó y cuando abrió la boca para gritar fue sellada con los labios de su compañero.

Ésta mordió a Sasuke para terminar el beso – No, ya te dije que no, estúpido arrogante – y concentrando su chakra en las manos lo arrojo lejos de ella – Esto no volverá a ocurrir.

En ese momento entró Naruto junto con Kakashi – ¿Con que ya te encuentras bastante bien, Sakura? – Dijo su Sensei contemplando la escena – La Quinta por lo menos diagnosticaba que estarías en cama otras 5 días más.

– ¡Kakashi–Sensei, Naruto, qué gusto verlos! ¿Cómo está Lee y Sai?

– Muy bien, gracias a ti Sakura–Chan, pero estuvo muy mal que arriesgaras tu vida de esa manera, por favor no lo vuelvas hacer, sabemos que eres muy fuerte y que eres la primer discípula de la anciana, pero no lo hagas, ¿qué haríamos sin ti?

– Sakura, no vuelvas hacer nada temerario, ¿entiendes? Con el par de tontos de Naruto y Sasuke tengo para preocuparme, sé que eres fuerte, muy inteligente y demasiado hábil en tu artes médicas pero piensa en que haríamos sin ti – Kakashi se acercó – Ten piedad no me dejes solo con estos dos, a los pocos segundos me volvería loco.

La chica Haruno se sintió tan complacida y abrazó con un sentimiento muy fraternal a Kakashi y a Naruto y sin pensarlo dos veces les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Sasuke estaba disgustado y moría de celos, no podía comprender por qué a ese par de pelmazos los había abrazado e incluso besado, en ese momento abandonó la habitación buscando un poco de soledad para tranquilizarse.

Por la tarde Tsunade revisó a Sakura y con sorpresa la dio de alta – En serio que me sorprendes, tú chakra está completamente restaurado, eso me da gusto.

La chica sonrió y dijo – ¿Entonces podemos ir en apoyo del equipo de exploración?

– No, lo siento Sakura, eso no podrá ser te requiero aquí, sé que estás bien pero no podemos abusar de nuestra buena suerte, estoy segura que el equipo asignado podrá hacerse frente a la situación.

– Pero Señora, yo vi el veneno y está…

– No, Sakura es mi última palabra descansa hasta mañana y veremos, Ino y Shizune tomaron una muestra de tu chakra medicinal y lo pudieron replicar, ya hiciste tu parte, descansa.

En las afueras de la aldea de Konoha

Sakura meditó las palabras de Tsunade una y otra vez, pero no podía dar vuelta a esto, ella tenía que ayudar así que revisó nuevamente el mapa y lo guardó entre sus cosas.

– ¿Te vas? – preguntó una voz profunda.

– Sí – dijo sin detenerse

– Creía saber que tu maestra te lo prohibió.

– Eso no te importa, Uchiha, porque no te largas y me dejas sola.

– ¿Sola? Dices – Sasuke cruzando sus brazos – Sé que el Usuratonkachi, te está esperando del otro lado.

La pelirrosa lo miró con odio – Si lo sabes, entonces ¿qué haces aquí? Vete, acabas de obtener el perdón de Tsunade, no pretenderás perderlo de nuevo, ¿o sí?

– Sakura, eso no me importa, estoy aquí por ti – La chicha sintió que su corazón salía de su pecho – Te perdono lo de hace un rato.

– ¿Me perdonas? – Preguntó de forma sarcástica.

Sin hacer caso a la pregunta, el Uchiha continuo – Pero lo que no te perdono es que haya preferido buscar a Naruto para esto en lugar que a mí.

– ¿Por qué lo haría? Tú no me crees capaz de nada.

– En eso estás equivocada

– Así, y cómo creerte, si lo único que has hecho es hacerme a un lado y menospreciarme.

– No es así – La mirada inquisitiva de Sakura, dejaba claro que mentía.

– Demuéstralo – Dijo desafiante la pelirrosa – Adelante, vamos ¿Qué esperas?

– Te amo – con una voz tan fría que congelaría un lago en un momento.

– Mientes – Acercándose a él – Sé que mientes pero te lo agradezco – Depositando un beso en sus labios y sonriendo continuo – Eso ya no funcionará, no por el momento.

Sasuke se detuvo y de inmediato lo supo, Sakura lo había inmovilizado, sólo alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de Sakura – Lo siento, Uchiha pero esto es peligroso, más tarde me lo agradecerás.

Fin del capítulo 2

29092018


	3. Chapter 3

Les invito a leer el capítulo 3 y final de Adicto al Cerezo, en esta ocasión habrá Lemon, espero les agrade y no los decepcione. Gracias por leer.

SasuSaku al 100%

Los personajes no son míos y solo escribo por diversión.

Adicto al Cerezo

Capítulo 3

En las afueras de la aldea de Konoha

– Sakura, ¿dónde estás? – Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación.

En ese momento la chica aterrizó a los pies de su amigo saludándolo con un golpe – Naruto, eres un tonto, ¿por qué le dijiste a Sasuke?

– Tenía que hacerlo, él te ama, merecía saber que arriesgarías tu vida otra vez.

– Por favor Naruto, él no me ama.

– Claro que sí.

– ¡Basta, Naruto! No niego que puede sentir cariño por mi e incluso camaradería pero… amor, eso está lejos de su cancha, todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido su libido a la máxima expresión y no amor.

Naruto trató de replicar pero Sakura no lo dejó y le pidió que se marcharan, la misión nos aguarda.

– Oye Sakura, ¿qué hiciste con el Teme?

– Nada en realidad, tan sólo sellé su chakra por unas horas, tiempo suficiente para que partamos.

– Eso no lo detendrá, sabes eso, ¿verdad?

– Lo sé, es un problema que resolveremos en su momento, ahora caminemos.

Sasuke se levantó varias horas después, estaba molesto y muy furioso, buscaría a ese par y se vengaría del cerezo, nadie ni el tonto de Naruto lo detendría.

Se concentró buscando alguna lectura del chakra de Sakura, sin encontrar alguna señal maldijo una y otra vez su suerte, ¿desde cuándo se había hecho tan buen shinobi?

Siguió buscando y un pequeño y diminuto rastro de chakra que flotaba en el aire y era casi imperceptible siendo liberado por Naruto, su amigo.

– ¡Vaya! Gracias, Naruto – sonrió con gusto, imaginando lo que le haría a su linda y tierna compañera una vez que los encontrará, quitarle cada uno de sus pétalos no era mala idea.

Antes de emprender su camino, una voz lo detuvo – Sasuke.

– ¿Qué quieres Kakashi?

– No me mires así – moviendo sus manos haciendo más enfática su declaración – Solo quiero aclarar, Sakura lo hizo porque no quería que perdieras tu perdón saliendo de la aldea.

– Eso ya lo sé – dándole la espalda.

– Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? – Quiso saber su antiguo maestro.

– No es tu problema, encárgate de todo aquí – desapareciendo de su vista.

Sakura y Naruto corría buscando la forma de llegar a la zona indicada por Sai y Lee, aunque ciertamente no parecía necesario, la fuerza del veneno esparcida carcomía la vida que les rodeaba.

Ellos no se veían afectados por el antídoto que Sakura había elaborado, a cada paso trataba de detener el avance del veneno sin lograrlo.

– ¿Ese en punto? – Señalando el centro de dónde provenía la fuente.

– Sí, Naruto, es ahí.

–Sai y Lee tuvieron mucha suerte ¡Dattebayo!

– No fue suerte, el veneno los detuvo antes de llegar al centro.

– Bien y supongo que no nos pasa nada por el antídoto, que hiciste, ¿verdad?

– Eso es correcto – dijo Sakura – Y ese mismo debemos inyectarlo a la fuente que está provocando todo este caos.

Naruto lo meditó un poco – Aguarda un poco Sakura, tú no irás, esperarás al Teme aquí y…

– Naruto, por favor, no quiero pelear contigo, no en este momento. No soy débil y lo sabes.

– Lo sé, pero el Teme ¡Dattebayo!

– Sasuke no tiene nada que ver en esto.

– Tú sabes que sí, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo él está involucrado por default.

La chica lo meditó un poco y dijo – Por lo mismo debemos de apresúranos, él no tiene la vacuna.

Naruto sonrió – Sobre eso, él ya está vacunado se la di cuando hablé con él.

– Menos mal – dijo Sakura continuando su camino.

El camino que seguía a cada paso le era familiar y su preocupación se acrecentó, una de las tantas guaridas de Orochimaru, donde se realizaban experimentos con el chakra y la forma de envenenarlo.

– Sakura, más vale que la mantengas a salvo Naruto por tu propio bien.

Naruto y Sakura entraron a la guarida de Orochimaru, sin saber a quién pertenecía, no conocían el camino pero la fuente del veneno se podía sentir por lo que sabían por dónde proseguir.

Las defensas de la guarida se activaron, diferentes trampas se accionaron a su paso, lanzas envenenadas, túneles de agua con la intención de ahogarlos, pero fueron muy fáciles de esquivar.

Vagaron por la guarida sin encontrar rastros de vida o que alguien la hubiera ocupado en mucho tiempo, se percataron que era una de las estancias del maestro de Sasuke, una sin ser descubierta ni explorar, al parecer.

– Sakura – dijo en un siseo.

La chica solo asintió, entraron en forma silenciosa a lo que creían era la fuente del veneno, pero alguien estaba ahí, alimentado el veneno.

– Detente ahí – gritó Naruto.

– ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Sakura.

El tipo con una capa que cubría el rostro brincó sin dejar de alimentar con chakra la fuente del veneno y esquivando con facilidad los ataques lanzados.

– Naruto, Sakura – gritaron con una voz conocida.

Los dos se detuvieron diciendo su nombre al mismo tiempo – ¡Furofuki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

– No parece obvio – los dos shinobi negaron con la cabeza – Pues tratar de detener el miasma que se propaga y está matando mis amadas flores y los animales, pero parece inútil, esto no se detiene, no hay forma, necesito chakra para depurar este mal.

– ¿Pero cómo se liberó todo esto? – Preguntó Naruto

– Yo no lo sé, tan solo vi como la naturaleza moría, investigué y llegué aquí, las flores me ayudaron para no enfermar, pero no es suficiente, ya que mi chakra no es tan fuerte, además es muy peligroso una equivocación y el veneno te absorbe el chakra.

Mientras Sakura revisaba la situación – Yo lo haré – dijo con mucha seguridad – ¡Hagámoslo!

– Bien, empecemos – dijo Furofuki.

– No, tú no lo harás – Dijo Sasuke apareciendo de la nada – Naruto y yo lo detendremos, conozco bien el trabajo de Orochimaru.

– Ya era hora que llegaras, entonces sabes cómo se activó esto – preguntó Naruto

– Sí, son de las tantas armas que Orochimaru creó para liberarse de sus enemigos, seguramente fue activada al momento de madurar el experimento y como no había nadie aquí se liberó sin ninguna razón.

– Bien, comencemos – dijo Naruto mientras se tronaba los dedos – Vamos Teme.

– No – dijo Sakura – no podrán con esto, el daño no se puede arreglar así, se requiere un jutsu médico.

La tierra empezó a temblar

– Sakura – Dijo Furofuki

La kunoichi movió la cabeza y empezó con el jutsu médico regresando poco a poco a la normalidad, las plantas, los animales, todo lo que yacía ahí, ya que dentro del jutsu había mezclado el antídoto.

– Bien, Sakura ¡Dattebayo!

Sasuke aún miraba todo con gran molestia, al parecer el miasma se iba dispersando, un poco más y todo se acabaría.

Sakura parecía agotada sin embargo no disminuía el flujo de su chakra, continuaba inyectando su fuerza para curar lo que había estado en contacto con el veneno, de repente el choque entre el veneno y el chakra causó una chispa y todo explotó, con un movimiento rápido Naruto y Sasuke sacaron a Sakura y Furofuki, evitando que los alcanzara la explosión.

La explosión liberó ese dulce chakra en todos los alrededores dejando un pacífico aroma que al contacto con lo que había contaminado regresando todo a la normalidad.

Mientras eso ocurría Sakura permanecía en los brazos de Sasuke.

Furofuki la miró – Eres una chica muy valiente y fuerte – declaró – En fin debo de marcharme.

Se despidió de los Shinobis diciendo que debía continuar con su labor de investigación sobre las flores Jofuku, ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

– Naruto, Sakura hasta la próxima y Sasuke un gustó.

Ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que decidieron levantar un campamento en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Naruto pudo leer en la expresión de Sasuke que necesitaba tiempo a solas con Sakura, también pudo entender que él no le haría daño, aún y cuando su amiga con la mirada le decía claramente que no la dejará a su merced.

– Naruto, por favor – dijo mirando su espalda.

– Sasuke, buscaré comida, mientras tú, digo ustedes arreglan… – suspiró – lo que tengan que arreglar.

Como era costumbre no espero respuesta de su compañero, él estaba muy ocupado observando a su compañera.

– Naruto, llévame contigo, puedo ser de gran ayuda.

– Detente, Sakura, ya lo dijo el Dobe, tú y yo tenemos temas que resolver – al momento que el chakra del zorro desapareció, Sasuke lo soltó – ¿En qué diablos pensabas, Haruno?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Podría enlistar tus traiciones; primero te largaste con Naruto dejándome en la aldea.

– Pero eso fue porque…

– Cállate – dijo con una voz sombría, al punto de hacer temblar a la pelirrosa – Te pones en peligro deliberadamente, ¿cuánto crees que pueda soportar?

Eso la hizo enfurecer y lo empujo – Preguntas cuánto, yo te lo diré, lo que sea suficiente, sabes, luego que te abandonan, te tratan de matar y simplemente deciden que no pueden estar contigo, es difícil pero lo superas, aunque te duela tanto que quieras dejar de respirar y que tu corazón deje de funcionar.

– Sakura

– ¡No! Ahora me escucharas, y luego que piensas que lo superaste, te sorprenden diciendo que pueden estar juntos y el corazón revive, pero se vuelve a marchitar cuando de nueva cuenta todo debe de ser un secreto, que deja tu amor y cariño como algo sórdido y malo, al final te resignas y esperas otro milagro, pero sabes que no sucederá a menos que demuestres que eres capaz de cuidarte y protegerte por ti misma, y cuando lo haces simplemente te…

– ¡Basta, Sakura! – Tomándola por los hombros con la voz serena y exigente – Tú no necesitas demostrar nada, yo te orille a esto y lo siento – La rigidez del cuerpo de la pelirrosa era palpable y acercándose más a ella capturó sus labios sin pedir nada, un beso que podía calificarse como casto – Esto será diferente a partir de este momento – Prometió con su voz, pero con su mirada prometía más que eso; amor, una familia y con ello respeto e igualdad.

Lo único que pudo pronunciar – Sasuke-Kun – Mientras el Uchiha arrancaba suspiros con cada beso, sus manos se apoderaron de la chica tocando cada parte prohibida para otros menos para él, anhelaba y degustaba su aroma, sin embargo la pelirrosa tomó participación en el juego, no era un juego de sentir y no tocar. Con esa idea Sakura acariciaba a su compañero con el mismo fervor.

Las manos de Sasuke viajaban sin ninguna inhibición, marcando cada lugar, dejando clara la excitación que le provocaba, su ropa entorpecía el camino, así que la eliminó, admirando lo que tenía enfrente, el esbelto y bien formado cuerpo de su Cerezo en Flor, no es que fuera la primera vez en verlo pero ahora se daría el tiempo de estudiarlo, de admirarlo.

Sakura se sonrojo y evito su mirada – No, por favor, mírame, quiero que me creas y que esta vez no habrá dudas en todo esto.

– Yo… – gimió cuando fue invadida por un dedo.

– ¿Tú, qué Sakura? – Mientras se deleitaba tocando y acariciando a la chica.

– Yo… yo te creo Sasuke, por favor, ya no me tortures.

El Uchiha sonrió con satisfacción y levantó a Sakura para llevarla a donde ambos querían estar, cada choque era un delirio constante que lo forzaba a hacerlo con más fuerza, sus manos se llenaban con su pecho oprimiendo con suavidad, una suavidad casi efímera, él hizo una pausa antes de llegar al final, su compañera lo miró dudosa.

– Sasuke-Kun – emitió como reclamo.

El Uchiha sonrió de satisfacción, las manos de Sasuke de deslizaron lentamente por su cuerpo llegando a la parte posterior, llenando sus manos y con ello buscar que su encuentro fuera más profundo, más duradero y así lo consiguió.

– ¡Delicioso! – Dijo mientras se aferraba más a su querida Sakura y con un suspiro declaró – Te amo cerezo, te amo – llegando así a la culminación de ese bello encuentro.

– Yo también te amo mi Sasuke-kun – besándolo con gran avidez, haciendo que el Uchiha recobrará su fuerza y deseo para iniciar de nuevo la fusión de sus chakras.

F I N

06102018


End file.
